Model 870
The M870 is an American 12-gauge pump-action shotgun designed by Remington in 1951. It entered service with the United States Marine Corps in 1966 and today, its more modern variant, the 870MCS (English: Modular Combat Shotgun) is currently in service with the United States and Australian military. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the 870MCS can be found in a few missions. It is the weapon that Haggard always uses other than his M136 AT4. In multiplayer, it is the default shotgun issued to the American "Demolition" kit and has an 8-shell capacity. Like all pump-action shotguns, it is very powerful, being highly capable of killing in a single shot, but its efficiency deteriorates quickly at longer ranges. It is also limited to a low rate of fire, requiring the user to pump every shot. When possible though, the 870MCS might be preferable over other pump action shotguns due to its faster pumping action and therefore rate of fire. File:BFBC_870MCS.jpg|The 870MCS in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer Valley Run File:BFBC_870MCS_AIMED.jpg|The 870MCS being aimed Battlefield Heroes "The ideal weapon for the patient accuracy focused Hero. Hight base damage more than makes up for this weapons lack of critical hits" 870RenderHeroes.png|870 MCS Shotgun render in Battlefield Heroes Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the 870 Combat is the first shotgun available to the player, unlocked once the player reaches rank 1. Its buckshot pellets provides effective close range firepower, usually resulting in a 1-shot kill at very close range, though its performance quickly deteriorates at longer ranges. It has a default capacity of 4 shells, and increased range. If used with the Extended Shotgun Magazine, it can hold 8 shells, making it much more effective in large scale combat. It can also use the 12 Gauge Slugs for it to fire single long range projectiles, where it can kill in a single headshot at all ranges. The 870 Combat has exactly the same stats as the NeoStead 2000 and SPAS-12 in terms of damage, damage multipliers, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire, though it has a slightly faster reload than the SPAS-12, and a slower reload than the NeoStead 2000. It is possible to reload cancel, but this is less effective then it would be with the NeoStead 2000, reload canceling after a shot, by switching to an other weapon, will effectively cut the pump animation and double your fire rate, some practice is needed though. 700px-REMINGTON870BC2MP.JPG|The 870 Combat at Nelson Bay in Rush. BC2 870 MCS.png|The 870 Combat at Panama Canal in Squad Rush. BC2 870 MCS zoomed.png|The zoomed in view of the 870 Combat. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the 870 Combat is an all-kit weapon. Its appearance is much more rugged and rusty, with cloth strips holding parts together. It also has wooden furniture, as opposed to the plastic and metal design of the base game. Its overall design is also slightly altered, with the weapon having a rear pistol-grip separate from the stock rather than integrated in. It performs similarly to the 870 Combat in the base game, but it has higher damage up close. Like in the base game, it has a default capacity of 4 shells and can be modified with the Extended Shotgun Magazine to have 8 shells, and/or the 12 Gauge Slugs to fire single long range projectiles. Unlike in the base game, the 870 is the Vietnam expansion's only shotgun, and as such fills an anti-personnel role at close range that cannot be compared to any other weapon available in the expansion. 870 Combat BC2V.png|The 870 Combat at Hill 137. 870 Combat BC2V zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the 870 Combat. VietnamFrontPost.png|American soldier armed with a 870 Combat on the box art of the Vietnam expansion Battlefield Play4Free The 870 MCS will become available to anybody who preordered Battlefield 3 through the EA store. BattlefieldP4F870CombatStats.png|Stats Performance BattlefieldP4F870Combat.png|The 870 Combat in Battlefield Play4Free. BattlefieldP4F870CombatIronSights.png|The 870 Combat's ironsights Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the 870MCS has exactly the same stats as the MEC T194. *The 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam shares the same description as the 870MCS from the base game, despite the two varying between the original and MCS variants. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the 870 Combat has written on its side "Kill 'em all", which can only be seen during reloading. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, ''the third-person view of the 870 Combat shows the character holding the weapon as if there is a pistol grip. This is incorrect, due to the fact of there being no pistol grip on the 870. Videos Video:870 Combat|Gameplay with the 870 Combat in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert on Rush mode Video:870|Gameplay with the 870 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes